goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvadore "Sal" Petrillo
Salvadore or "Sal", as Sophia called him, was the late husband of Sophia Petrillo. He is seen only in flashback sequences or as apparitions. He was born sometime in the 1880s or 1890's and passed away from natural causes sometime between 1963 and 1974. He was portrayed by Sid Melton. A younger version of Sal was portrayed by Kyle T. Heffner in Clinton Avenue Memoirs. He looked forward to visits from his grandchildren, Michael and Kate Zbornak, his daughter Dorothy's children, as stated once in One for the Money. Life Salvadore's early life is unknown. His marriage to Sophia was while they were still in Sicily ether when she was bargaining in a dark alley, or that Sophia stood on a rock during a village event when they matched couples by height. Despite this, Sal and Sophia's marriage was a typical one, they moved to Brooklyn in the 1920's where they lived in the same apartment for 30 years. During the first year he tried to leave after a fight, but when he couldn't find a cab, Sophia treated him to Veal Parmensan, he said how the meal was like their relationship and they stayed together. They had 3 children: Dorothy, Phil and Gloria. Dorothy was always Sal's special girl, he would take her to the Zoo (his nickname for the racetrack), despite it being The Great Depression both he and Sophia managed to have food and have jobs (he was working when Dorothy was having her Tonsillectomy). Sal told Dorothy that she had to marry Stan due to her pregnancy, but despite this, both him and Sophia were happy with their grandchildren. It's unknown at what age or year that Sal died, but his death might of been either after a illness or that his gambling habit might have died due to stress. His last words, according to Sophia, were "Ten bucks says I don't need this oxygen tank." Personality Sal was a average man, but he could be sharp-tongued like Sophia and they did argue over things, other times he could be romantic, in a flashback when the couple's car is being repaired and Sophia's Father complained about Sal, she said he has his moments and when the Father goes to the restroom, Sal reveals he has Sophia's favorite Chocolates, in another, after Sal reveals Sophia's true age and them having a fight, Sal ends it by telling her that she is always beautiful to him. It's clear that Sal and Sophia had a heathly Sex Life, when Dorothy and Sophia share a bed and Dorothy's elbow reminded Sophia of Sal. When Sophia got annoyed by the time dinner guests took, she reveals that in half the time Sal could eat, read the paper, make love and do his nails without leaving the table. But Sophia admits that Sal did things without telling Sophia the one example she couldn't remember conceiving Phil and once nearly cheated on Sophia while she was carrying Phil, but he found the woman bird like and annoying even then he preferred Sophia to the near other woman. ) in a heartfelt scene with a teenaged Dorothy (Jandi Swanson) in the episode "Clinton Avenue Memoirs" in Season 5.]] Appearances * A Piece of Cake (9 May 1987) * One for the Money (26 September 1987) * Mother's Day (7 May 1988) * Sophia's Wedding: Part 1 (19 November 1988) * Valentine's Day (11 February 1989) * Clinton Avenue Memoirs (3 February 1990) * What a Difference a Date Makes (23 March 1991) * Room Seven (23 November 1991) de: Salvadore Petrillo Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Dorothy's Relatives